Shortcuts
by Skinfull
Summary: Slight MSR Scully is requested to help out with Local PD and gets too close to the case and the Detective. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

**This story kinda jumps around a bit.  I tried something different and I'm not sure if it worked too well.  The case is more of a sub-plot with a Scully POV for the story.  A lot of the information is repeated but that's so you don't get carried away with the case and focus more on the characterisation **

****

****

**MARCH 3rd 2000**

"He'll talk to me."

                The four men standing around the table were silenced by her quiet voice.  Mulder stepped over to where she stood and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying not to stare at the long wound that started on her right temple and burrowed into her hair.

"No Scully.  This guy has missed too many opportunities to really hurt you.  We…_I_…don't want to give him any more."

"Mulder," her eyes pleaded with him and he caught the flare of anger that exploded behind them.  "It's the only way."  She watched the array of emotions play on his face as he sought other possibilities.

"Okay, but it had to be somewhere public and I want the place flooded with agents."

                She let him reel through all the insurances he's have in place for her but her mind drifted back to when she first met David.

**FEB 10th 2000**

                Scully stepped out of the lift into the dimly lit narrow hallway and sighed.  With a short walk to the office she pushed open the door and found Mulder lounging in his chair, his feet propped up on the table and a half eaten sandwich balancing on his knee.

"What did Skinner want?" he asked looking up from the paper he was reading.

"I've been assigned a new case from the Local PD.  Requested for actually, by a Detective David Blake."  She dropped her case on her own desk and went over to him, leaning against his desk, beside his legs.

"Why have they asked for you?"

"Word has spread Mulder," she smiled as she reached for his sandwich.  "I'm a fantastic investigator, with superb Medical expertise."  She half lifted a slice of bread to examine the contents of his lunch.  "Not to mention my charming personality and stunning beauty."

                He smiled as she took a bite, leaving a tell tale spot of mayonnaise on the corner of her mouth.  His eyes gleamed when her tongue jumped out and licked it off.

"So why does he _really_ want you?"

                She playfully slapped his leg and returned him his sandwich.

"Someone has been performing surgery on the locals."

"I was just reading about that," he held up the paper.

"After three victims and no clues the local PD have asked for FBI assistance and apparently my medical expertise will enable me to gather some insight and hopefully help with the case."  She walked over to her own desk and switched on her laptop, pulling the files she needed from her case.

"And this guy asked for you specifically?"

"Yes, he said he has followed my career for quite some time.  Having said that I don't know of many other FBI agents with medical degrees."

"Don't sell yourself short Scully," he finished his sandwich.  "I'm sure your charming personality and stunning beauty had something to do with it."

                She smiled at him and fit on her glasses.  Mulder watched her, over the rim of his paper, as she worked through the file.  Her face showing no sign of disgust or distaste at the pictures of the crime scene he knew she'd be studying.  After her hair fell into her face one time to many she let out a sigh and reached into her desk for a hair tie.  He watched as she leaned her head back, her eyes never leaving the screen.  She ran her fingers through her thick red locks before fastening it up, exposing her slender neck, which was gently brushed, by strands that refused to be tied.

"Quit staring Mulder and find some work to do," she said without looking up.  He walked over to her desk and perched on the corner.

"Need a hand?"

"Want to try an autopsy?

"Eh no not really.  I was thinking more along the lines of a profile or background search."

                She passed him the case file and as he started to skim through it she knew he'd remember it all.

"Knock yourself out.  I've got to go and meet Det. Blake."

                She stood and slipped on her jacket.  Putting the laptop back into its case she left him sitting at her desk his mind already formulating a profile.

                The police station was alive with activity, the noise level deafening.  As she walked through the double doors a hand grabbed her elbow roughly.  Startled, she turned to find an elderly inebriated man cuffed to a chair, leering up at her.

"Excuse me…" She pulled her arm away from his free hand and made her way up to the desk sergeant.  She held out her badge and waited for him to turn to her.

"Det. David Blake?" she asked.

"That's him over there by the window in the black shirt."

                Scully's eyes followed the Sergeants hand and saw a tall man leaning on the window ledge.  She pushed past the half door and made her way through the cluttered room of desks and chairs. He stood with his back to her and she could see a cup of water in his right hand, full and untouched.

"Detective Blake?"

                Slowly he turned and the frown he wore was instantly replaced by a soft smile that didn't quite expel into his dark, almost black eyes.

"Dana Scully." He said rather than asked transferring the cup into his left hand he held out his right.   She took it and shook it firmly.

"Yes.  I got your file this morning."

"Great."

"I am going to go down to the morgue to see the bodies."

"Yeah…be warned, it is pretty gruesome." He grimaced, "But I guess you've seen worse in you line of work."

"Assistant Director Skinner told me that you were familiar with my work."

"Oh yes.  I've been following it for quite some time.  Amazing stuff."

"How did you come to be so aware of my work?" she asked her curiosity bubbling.

"When I started here, being the newest I had the arduous task of compiling the city database of crime for this precinct and your name popped up a lot through our FBI collaborations.  I delved a little deeper and became truly intrigued."

                Scully blushed slightly at his words and looked away from his intense gaze.  

"Shall we start?" he said noticing her embarrassment and led her over to a table by another large window that showed a beautiful view of the city.  He wheeled over a chair and Scully was surprised when he placed it next to his own and not across the table.

"You have all the details?"

"Yes…so far 3 victims, each with a vital organ extracted, incision left open.  A small puncture, thought to be pre-mortem, was found on the body with trace amounts of Rocuronium in the blood stream."

"I looked it up…"   Blake shuffled though his desk papers looking for a missing file.

"It's a paralysing substance," she offered.  "Once it has been administered the victim will be rendered paralysed in 60 seconds.  With rapid onset like that it would explain the lack of struggle."

"It can be reversed though," he said reading from the elusive file.

"Yes, but these victim underwent surgery during the paralysis and probably bled to death."

"No struggle, no evidence."

"No evidence, no Suspect."

                Blake sighed loudly his shoulders slumping slightly. "Whoever this guy is he is careful."

Scully noticed the despair in his voice but failed to find any words to comfort him.

"I have to go to the morgue," she got up from the table.  "I have an appointment with the coroner."

"Sounds lovely," he smiled openly at her and she saw the light in his eyes brighten and she found she was unable to stop smiling back.  Before she could walk away he reached out to her and took her by the arm.  He held out a card for her.

"All my contact details are on this."  Wordlessly she took the card and slipped it into her case and left.

The autopsy lab was cool for the cadavers but as she stood over her third body of the night she felt hot beneath her lab coat and facemask but preferred it to the stifling smell that would cling to her clothes without them.  Letting her head roll around loosely on her neck she gently stretched.  Her phone rang loudly and she welcomed the distraction.  She dragged herself away and tossed the gloves into the bin and pulled the mask down to her neck.  

"Scully" she said clearly into the phone.

"Hey Scully, it's me."  Mulder's voice was low and hushed.  

"Mulder, what are you doing?"

"Eh…nothing.  How's the autopsy going?"

"I'm just finishing with the last victim.  Found the drug, Rocuronium in all of them."

"Yeah I read about that in the coroners report."

                He heard her sigh into the phone and felt the tiredness in her voice.

"Whoever did this had access to medical supplies and a good working knowledge of the human internal system," she said.

"You're thinking a doctor? Someone with Medical experience…"

"I'm not sure…Mulder, why are you whispering?"

"I'm eh…back stage at Mc Kinley hall.  Waiting to go on.  I just wanted to call and see how you were doing."

"Oh right, your lecture is tonight.  Sorry Mulder I completely forgot."

"Don't worry about it Scully, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good luck with the speech.  I'll be thinking of you."

                After she put the phone away and grabbed a fresh set of gloves she found herself standing over the body again.  Shaking her head in an effort to rid her self of the tiredness, she worked on and almost didn't feel the next two hours pass.  Behind her the door groaned in protest as it was opened slowly.  She turned and found Det. Blake standing in the doorway unsure if he wanted to enter or not.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"I'm just finishing up."

"Find anything?"

"Nothing that the coroner hadn't already uncovered."

"He says it was probably someone with a medical background."

"Yes I agree."

                She threw her lab coat into the bin provided and covered the body with a light blue sheet.  Covering a yawn with her hand she slipped into her coat.

"Well goodbye Det Blake."

"David, you can call me David."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can I give you a lift?" he asked hopefully and Scully caught the tension in his voice.

"No thanks, I have my own car."

                He seemed to be disappointed but Scully ignored it and brushed past him, quickly making her way to her car.  Trying not to think of why he would be at the morgue so late she drove home quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**MARCH 3rd 2000                **

"I've got to put a wire on you."

                Mulder stood right in front of her in one of the first floor rooms of the Lexor Hotel.  The room had been set up as a control area, for all the surveillance equipment they had put into the hotels restaurant earlier.  Clothes had been strewn about the place unceremoniously by the Agents that had changed into their undercover uniforms to blend in with the bar staff.

                She stood still, almost unaware of her surroundings and Mulder standing so close.  Slowly she shrugged.  He hesitated when he saw that her eyes were glazed and distant.  He could almost see the past few weeks play across her face and the pain that was clearly etched there.  She wore a dark pair of linen trousers and a low-cut black cotton cardigan.  He gradually reached for the top button that seemed to dare him as it nestled snugly against her breasts.  With a small cough to clear his throat and take in some much-needed air, he undid it and quickly moved onto the next one and the next until the cardigan fell open.  He was surprised and yet not by the simple black bra that she wore but looked away quickly to find the wiretap.

                Fixing a small piece of tape to the wire just below the mike, he gently pressed it to her skin.  She gasped audibly when his fingers brushed her skin.  He looked up and caught her smiling for the first time all day.

"Didn't they tell you to warm your hands before you did this?" she said laughing softly.

                With a crooked smile he taped the wire down her chest and snaked it around her waist, pushing it just below the hem of her trousers with his fingers as he went.  Her skin felt soft and warm and she squirmed as his fingers lightly traced the line of the wire.  Reaching for the clip he fixed the wire to its power pack and attached it to the back of her trousers, in the middle, and pushed it low so it couldn't be seen.

"There," he stood up fully in front of her and noticed that she had retreated inwardly again.  "You can…do …up…" he murmured.

                As if noticing her undone top only now, she half turned away from him and fixed it.

"Can you see it?"  She twirled in front of him brushing her hands down the front of her chest as she fixed her top.

"No. You look fine."  He watched her for a moment and saw that her smile was tired and didn't reach her clear blue eyes.  "Ready?"

"Yes, lets go."

**FEB 15th 2000**

The case was moving slowly and Scully was tired of the questions that still remained unanswered.  She had revisited all the crime scenes but still no evidence had been recovered.  Mulder had developed a profile but she felt, as did he, without more information it was vague and stale.  

She sat at David's desk at the precinct and re-read reports, hoping the clue she wished to be there would show itself.  The phone rang loudly cutting into her thoughts.

"Scully," she answered automatically as she had been working from his desk for days.

"Dana," David's voice was urgent.  "There has been another one."

"Where?"

"34th street.  Homeless guy.  Some kids found him in a dumpster."

"I'll be right over."

                The crime scene was in full operation by the time she arrived and she held her badge in her hand ready to show it to various officers to gain access.

"Dana, over here." David called.

                She walked over and found the body still lying crumpled in the dumpster, large bloodied cavities where his eyes should have been.

"Eyes," she said softly.

"It's almost like he's collecting."

"What do you mean?"

                They stood back as the body was lifted onto a gurney

"It's different every time.  Jessica Strong, heart, Brian Dobson lungs, Michael Green stomach and now this homeless guy, eyes.  Like he's making a whole new person."

                Scully said nothing at the far-away look in his eyes as the body was wheeled away.

"I'm going to the lab for the autopsy."

"I'll finish up around here.  Call me if you find anything."

                It was nearing eight when Scully breezed through the door of the basement office.  Startled by Mulder's presence she stopped in her tracks almost dropping her file.

"Working late?" she asked.

"Just finishing off a report for A.D Skinner." He produced the file from his lap and she saw the doodles and sketches that lined the page.  "How's your case going?"

"There was another victim found this morning.  Homeless guy without his eyes."

"Any luck with the evidence?"

"No.  Same killer though.  I found more Rocuronium and more bad surgery."

                Mulder didn't miss the weariness in her voice or the slumped shoulders she was carrying.  "How's your new partner?"

                She caught the gleam in his eye as he smiled over at her.  "He's…a handful."

"What do you mean?" he probed, the laughter gone from his voice.

"I've been working with his for over two weeks now and I just feel that he has brought little to the case.  He's inexperienced, easily distracted, convinced that we are never going to catch this guy and he's terribly squeamish about examining the dead bodies."  She looked for a moment and wondered if she should continue.  

"What?" he asked, noticing her hesitation.

"He's got very little self confidence…he's not you, Mulder," she blurted out.  "I'm trying very hard to relate to him and to connect, but he's agreeing with any theory I come up with, no question.  He bounces back everything I say with a smile."

                Slightly surprised and more than flattered by her words he said nothing and watched her for a moment.

"You look tired Scully."

"You look bored Mulder," she retaliated.

"Well seeing as I haven't seen you all week how about you let me take you out to dinner?" he stood up and slipped into his jacket.

"I don't know…I _am_ tired."

"Come on," he nudged her.  "I promise to let you talk about all the grisly details of the autopsy."

                She smiled and followed him to the door.  He placed an arm lightly around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.  She rested into him and relaxed into the easy friendship they had developed over the years, letting her weariness fade away.

**FEB 29th 2000**

                David sat at his desk staring out the window and imagined her sitting next to him.  With the window opened he imagined how her hair would rustle gently into her eyes but she'd quickly placed it behind her ear.  He imagined her smell and took a deep breath as if he could inhale it.

                When a small hand touched his shoulder he turned to find her standing behind him, her simple smile warm and carefree.

"You okay David? You seem miles away."

"Yeah…I was just thinking."

"What about?" she pulled out the chair and sat next to him.

"It's my birthday today."

"Oh…happy birthday."

"Thanks.  Don't you know the date?" he asked her smiling oddly.

"Today…it's the eh…" she checked her watch, "29th"

"Leap year."

"Oh, yeah…" she laughed "so that makes you…"

"Eight years old," he laughed with her, enjoying the sound of her voice.

"Are you doing something special?"

"I dunno, I suppose I should, seeing as it only comes around every four years."  He smiled again, this time embarrassed.  "Would you like to go out after work for dinner with me?" he said suddenly.

"For your birthday?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay.  Sure."

                David walked away and left her to her thoughts.  She spent the day at the precinct, searching through the known offenders who had been released coinciding with the beginning of the murders.  Without much luck she was rewarded with only a headache by the end of the day.  David said little to her since her conversation earlier and she felt his nervous tension.  She wondered if she did the right thing by agreeing to go to dinner with him but decided as they hadn't become a better working team it might help them if he relaxed a bit more with her.

                When she spotted the clock sighing towards six pm she reached out for the phone and called Mulder.  She asked him to double check on the victim background checks as they still hadn't developed a link between them all and if there was one to be found Mulder would catch it.  Without protest he agreed and said he'd call if he found anything.

"How are you holding up Scully? You sound pissed off."

"It's been a long day and it doesn't promise to end anytime soon."

"Why?"

"It's David's birthday today."

"On a leap year? Wow."

"So we're going out for dinner after work.  I'm hoping it'll help him relax."

"Be careful Scully, don't let him relax too much."  She heard him laughing and shook her head.

"See you tomorrow, Mulder."

                Another hour passed before David shuffled over and stood behind her.

"Shall we go?"

                He chose a small Chinese restaurant that was close by so they walked.  He steered her away from talking about the case and asked her about her FBI work.  They were seated at a secluded table in a corner by the window and a waiter took an order for drinks straight away.

"So what's your partner like?" 

"Mulder?" she smiled as she thought of Mulder asking her the same question.  "He's great.  He's very good at he does and we work really well together.  He's also a really good friend."

"It's a challenging job I'd imagine."

"Yes it is," she replied not entirely comfortable with his line of questions.  "How long have you been part of the force?"

"Not too long.  Five years here in DC."

"Late starter."

"Like yourself, I had a career change."

"Like me?"

"You know, from medicine to FBI."

"What did you do before?"

"I was an EMT for six years in Chicago."

"Really?"

"I had enough of seeing the damage so I thought I'd try to be on the side of prevention."

                They ate dinner and spoke companionably, sharing a bottle of wine and finishing it before desert.

"Should we get another one?" he asked.

"No not for me, I'll have a coffee."

                As they walked back to the precinct where their cars were parked, Scully placed her hands in her pockets and held her coat tightly closed around herself.

"Are you cold?"

                Afraid that he might take her admission as an invitation she shook her head.

"I had better get a cab.  I'm in no state to drive."  She waved her hand into the street, urging a cab to stop for her.  When one pulled up she turned to him and said "Happy Birthday, David" before climbing into it and closing the door before he could offer to share it with her.  

**MARCH 3rd 2000**

                She walked into the hotel restaurant alone and immediately spotted David sitting at a table in the corner.  A quick glance around the room and she could see Agents Black and Smith serving drinks behind the bar.  Agent Doyle took her jacket and showed her to her table where Agent Walker handed her a menu.  When she sat down she felt the wire pack press into her back and wished it were her gun that prodded her so uncomfortably.  

                She could feel all their eyes on her and wondered if David could tell.  She knew Mulder would be watching her every move through the surveillance cameras and listening to her through the wire but she wondered briefly if he could hear her heart ramming against her chest.

"Thanks for coming to see me, Dana."

"David, you are in trouble.  A lot of trouble."

"You have to understand…let me explain."

"I think you made everything perfectly clear."  Her hand reached up and gingerly touched her wound.

"Dana, I am so sorry about that…it was an accident…I never ever meant to hurt you," he said earnestly.  "You have to believe me."

"I'm not talking about me.  I'm not going to press charges."  He sighed, visibly relieved by her words.  "David, you knew her.  Why didn't you say?"

"I didn't think-."

"What happened?"

"I knew her from college.  I hadn't spoken to her in years."

"David you're lying, I know about the missing evidence."

"No Dana, I have no idea what happened to it."

"Yeah?"

                He reached across the table and took her hand in his.  He stroked the back of it with his thumb and searched her eyes.

"When I got to the precinct I left it in my desk and I got called away to check out the missing order of that drug, remember? When I left your place, I was panicking, I was in a hurry and got pulled up for speeding and I had left my badge in my coat at your place.  By the time I had taken the ticket and gotten to the precinct it was all happening."

"Great David, get me the ticket, get the names of the officers who issued it… get an alibi."

"Oh Christ Dana…" he rested his head in his hand.

"David after five murders we find our first piece of tangible evidence, it goes missing while in your custody and then it turns out that you knew the first victim and lied about it.  Now we have a fresh body in the morgue from yesterday evening."

                He didn't reply but his hands began to rub his face vigorously.

"Why didn't you log the evidence straight away?"

"I was in a rush, by the time I'd finished the questioning, I was running late to meet you."

"Jesus Christ, four…five victims and only one piece of evidence, you should have logged it immediately. No excuses."

"I know I know it was stupid.  I've been working so hard…"

"It was stupid.  But you're a lucky man."

                He looked up at her through his fingers a quizzical expression on his face.  "What do you mean?"

"We were at the scene today of a young lady found in her apartment hallway.  Mulder found a partial.  I've got an appointment with the body tomorrow morning to see what else I can find.  But at least all is not lost."

"A partial? Where did he find it?"

"On the lift call button in the lobby."

"That could be anybody's."

"Well the lift has been broken in the building for over a month so non of the resident would have used it.  We took fingerprints from all of them for verification."

"That was…a good catch," he coughed and sipped his glass of water. "Has it been tested?"

"Mulder brought it to the lab this evening and we should have the results by tomorrow."

                Scully's phone rang and she reached for it into her pocket.

"Scully."

"Scully I want you outta there." Mulder's voice was low and insistent.

"Yes."

"Scully. Out. Right. Now."

"Now? Oh but I-,"

"Come on Scully, the trap has been set.  Get back up here."

"Of course.  Okay Mulder, I'm on my way."

                She hung up her phone and pushed it into her pocket.

"I'm sorry David, I have to leave."

"Something come up?"

"Mulder was going through a background check, he might have found something."

"Oh…do you want me to come?"

"No David, go home, rest up and we'll see about cleaning this mess up." She stood up from the table and found Agent Doyle standing next to her with her jacket.  She slipped into it and stood for a moment to watch him.

"We'll sort this out.  Okay?"  A soft hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed.  He covered it with his own and smiled gently at her.  She tried to return it but knew her efforts weren't enough.  She walked away without looking back. Feeling his eyes bore into her back.

**MARCH 1st 2000**

The piercing ring from her phone pounded mercilessly into her head and she struggled to wake from her slumber.

"Hello?" she croaked into the receiver.

"Scully…are you okay?"

"Yeah Mulder, what is it?"

"Another body…and something else."

                Suddenly alert she sat up and waited until the wave of nausea passed. "Where are you?"

"In a bar on Wesley Avenue.  The victim was a bartender here. O'Reilly's."

"I'm on my way."

                Again Scully found herself walking into an active crime scene.  She spotted Mulder immediately but found no sign of David.

"Mulder," she walked over to where he stood and saw the body.  It was a young white girl that Scully guessed couldn't be older than 20.

"Do we know who she is?"

"She had an Irish passport in her pocket.  Louise O'Gara aged 19.  It looks like she was attacked in the hall and dragged in here for the…surgery."

                Scully pulled on a pair of latex gloves and leaned in closer to the body.  With a quick examination she found a small puncture wound in the girls left hip.

"See this Mulder."  He bent over her, his tie falling onto her shoulder.  "It's our guy."

"He's stepping up."

"Have you spoken to David?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you about that."

                He held her elbow as she stood and led her out to the relative privacy of the back alley.  Dodging two officers who were scouring the area for evidence he led her further down the alley.

"What is it Mulder?" beginning to get annoyed at his vagueness.

"Did you know that Detective Blake wasn't always a cop?"

"Yes.  He was an EMT in Chicago for six years."

                He said nothing and looked at her as if what he was thinking was obvious.

"What? Because of his medical experience? You've got to be joking."

"No-."

"Mulder by that rationale, I'd be a suspect."

"You would be if you knew the first victim.  He studied with her at medical college."

"The size of a class-."

"They lived together while working at Chicago General."

                She looked at him for a long time and wished he would speak clearly for once, no puzzles, no clues just shout out one succinct sentence.

"Isn't that all circumstantial?"

"He was fired from his job at Chicago General for striking a patient and stabbing him with a scalpel.  He spent time in a psychiatric ward for violent mood swings."

"Do you really think…" she left her sentence unfinished and hanging in the air between them.  

"Scully I don't know, but something is not right.  Why didn't he mention anything about knowing her?"

"In case they took him off the case?"

"Scully-."  
                He was cut short by the side door opened out into the alley and David emerged.

"Detective Blake," Mulder stepped around Scully, not without giving her a long gaze and held his hand out to David.  "I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder."  Scully didn't miss the emphasis he put on his title.

"Of course, Mr. Mulder.  Dana has told me so much about you."

"All good I hope."

"Of Course," he smiled at Scully who smiled back hesitantly.  "It turns out Louise O'Gara has been in the country for 2 months."

"Have you seen the body?" Scully asked.

"I glanced, but you know me Dana."

                Mulder squirmed at his familiarity towards Scully.  "There are stab wounds.  He's getting angry and the murders are getting worse."

                Just then a large cop in uniform called over and beckoned for them to follow him.  He showed them the cluster of hair strands that were caught in a button on the girl's waistcoat.  Mulder took an evidence bag and carefully placed the hair in it with a pair of tweezers.

"Looks like there was a struggle," Scully said.

"Fighting Irish," Mulder quipped as he stood holing the bag into the light in front of David.

                Scully spoke to the guards about covering the body and delivering it to the morgue for examination.

"I'll take that to the lab," Blake offered to Mulder pointing to the evidence.

"No that's quite all right, Detective Blake, you can finish off here.  I'll take it."

"I've done all I can do here.  And I was on my way to the lab anyway."

                Mulder began to speak but Scully touched his arm.  With an almost imperceptible shake of her head he remained silent.  Reluctantly handing the evidence over to Blake he watched as Blake shoved it into his pocket and left without a word.

"Scully…there's something about that guy."

"I'll talk to him."

"No, it's too dangerous…what if-,"

"No _what if's_.  I'll call him later and talk to him.  Right now I have to go to the morgue."

"I checked out any recent orders of Rocuronium," he said changing the subject and letting it lie.

"Find anything?"

"Only that it's a controlled substance.  For research doctors and large medical facilities."

"None reported stolen?"

"Not yet not. But I asked all of them to double check their orders."

                She looked at him and saw the concern in his eyes but pushed it away.  She didn't need his protection, she needed to finish this case and get back to the X-Files.  Get back to relative normality.

"I'm travelling with the body.  I'll see you later Mulder."

"Scully…" he paused and she turned to face him.  He seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say.  But finally he settled on "Be careful."  Without a reply she climbed into the ambulance and slammed the door shut behind her.

                The autopsy took longer than she thought.  She called David when they arrived at the morgue but got only his message minder.  She asked him to call her back and changed her clothes for the autopsy.  As she slipped out of the building and fumbled for the keys to her car, her phone rang in her pocket.

"Scully."

"Dana, it's David."

"David? Where have you been? Any results from the Lab yet?"

"No…I haven't been out there yet.  I got to the precint and had to follow a lead."

"What lead?" she asked trying not to let Mulders suspicions cloud her judgement.

"The drug, we thought we found a stack of missing orders from the Psyciatric ward out on Carson Road."

"Any luck?"

"No. Dead end. So what were you calling for?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Where are you? I'll come and meet you."

"I'm at the morgue."

"Oh…" he hesitated.  "Can we meet at your place?"

"Eh…" Scully was unsure but agreed. "Sure I'll be there in ten minutes."

"See you then."


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you are still reading and not too mixed up.  I think it reads well but then seeing as I know the plot and outcome it's easier for me.  The dates might be a bit confusing but I hope it's not too bad.  I ended this chapter the way I started the story so everything after this will be consecutive…**

**March 3rd 2000**

                Mulder sat alone in the hotel room watching as Scully stepped into the restaurant.  He knew where each of the undercover Agents was without looking so he kept his eyes on her.  Her steps were steady and confidant but he knew her heart would be pumping wildly in her ribcage.  She sat across from David and pulled her chair into the table.  He grimaced when he watched her gently touch her wound.  They spoke closely and their words rang around him, his anger and fear bubbling when he saw David reach out to her hand.

                He listened as Scully told him about the partial they found and studied his face for a reaction.  His surprise was clear and he saw it plainly.  But Mulder's fear intensified the longer she stayed, so he reached for his phone and called her.

                Without knocking she came into the room and walked over towards the bed.

"Hey," he said turning to her as she sat down on its edge.

"Hi."

"How do you feel?"

"Tired, worn out."

"Come here, I'll remove the wire."  Wearily she stood for him and he wheeled his chair closer to her.

"Has the surveillance been set up?"

"Yes, I've got two Agents on the lab and two ready to follow him when he leaves."  He reached around her back and fumbled for the power pack.

"Your hands are still cold, Mulder."

"Sorry."  

                He avoided her gaze and gently slipped his finger into the band of her trousers, searching for the wire.  He traced it around to her front and gently pulled the tape from her skin.

"This might hurt a little…"

                He followed the wire up the front of her chest, undoing each button as it got in the way and gently tugged the tape off her.  She was standing in front of him and he sat still.  Again he found her top undone and falling open but this time with her breasts in front of his face.  Hesitating he reached up and carefully removed the last piece of tape and the wire along with it.

"Thanks, Mulder."  She pulled her top closed and sat down again.

"Sure you're okay."

"Yes, I'm fine."

                He came closer still and directed her head so he could see her wound.  The butterfly stitches were holding but did nothing to hide its gruesome stare.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly.

"A little," she whispered and he saw the battle she was fighting.

"I'm sorry Scully.  I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"You didn't know," she said, silently begging him to stop before the tears she was holding back fell unbidden.

"Yeah…well I-."

"Mulder…forget it."  Again he received one of her half smiles but this time he didn't push it.  "I want to go home."

**MARCH 1st 2000**

                She quickly changed out of her work suit and longed for a shower.  But with David's imminent arrival she decided it could wait.  It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door.  With a quick glance through the peephole she saw David standing in the hallway.

"David," she swung the door wide open.  "Come in."

                He pulled out his badge and showed it to her.  "Just so you know you'll be safe…I'm a cop."

She smiled and showed him into the living room.  He slipped his badge into his jacket pocket and hung it on the arm of the couch.

"Coffee?"

"Please."

                She returned from the kitchen minutes later and handed him a cup.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"First I want you to say that you'll tell me the truth."

"The truth? What are you talking about Dana?"  He seemed confused and she wondered if it was sincere.

"The first victim…"

"Jessica Strong."

"You knew her, back in medical school."

                David remained silent.  His lips had all but disappeared under a firm expression.

"You worked and lived with her in Chicago."

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Is it true?"

"Yes. I did know her."

"Why didn't you say?"

"I am having enough trouble working on the force.  I needed this case to move up.  I thought they'd take it away from me.  I wasn't sure if it was even her until I saw the body."

                He seemed to break up at that point and as he bent his head into his hands he dropped the coffee onto the carpet.  He jumped up and grabbed the now empty cup.

"Oh god, sorry Dana…"

"Don't worry."

                She ran into the kitchen to get a towel and returned to find him standing over the coffee stain, the cup held loosely in his hand.  She bent slowly and dabbed the wet patch with the towel, all the while watching him from the corner of her eye.

"It's happening again," he murmured softly.

"What is David?"

"Just when I start to like someone…they turn against me." His face was angry now and his grip on the cup tightened.

"What do you mean?"

"You think I did it don't you? You think I'm just some angry freak who can't control his emotions."

"No David," she spoke clearly and slowly, at the same time trying to remember where she'd left her gun.

"DON'T PATRONISE ME, DANA!" he screamed his face turning red with fury.

"I was just-."

"SHUT UP," he shouted half turning away from her.  It was then that she noticed the cup he was wielding was held up above his head.  Without warning he turned around and slammed it down and hit her head, smashing the cup against her.   She fell onto the floor with a heavy thud and lay motionless.

                David stared at her for a moment before the panic rose up from the pit of his stomach.  He ran.  Leaving her door wide open, leaving his jacket on the couch and still holding the cup handle, he ran.

                She didn't know how much time had passed before she woke but as she touched a gentle finger to her head where the pain was all but unbearable; she found a lot of the blood to be dried.  She tried to sit up but found she couldn't as wave after wave of nausea washed over her.  From her position on the floor she could see the phone resting near the edge of the table.  She stretched until she felt her fingers brush against it and with a final reach she grabbed it.  She paused for breath before dialling and left it on the ground beside her head.  He picked up after the first ring.

"Mulder," he answered curtly.

"Mulder…Mulder…" her voice was chocked and she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Scully?" his concern swirled around her head.  "Where are you? Scully, talk to me."

"Home…hurry, Mulder."

                He hung up with another word and she pictured him dashing from his apartment.  She travelled his journey in her mind and it wasn't long before she imagined him bursting into her apartment, running for her bedroom when he didn't see her hidden by the couch.  But she knew she wasn't imagining it when he knelt by her head and stroked her hair from her eyes.  Finally realising that he was by her side she relaxed and allowed her eyes to droop.

"Scully, stay with me…" he touched her face and gently stroked her cheek.  "Scully, come on…that's it, open up and show me your baby blues!"

                She looked up at him through tear filled eyes ad smiled.  He picked her up and carried her to the car that he had abandoned half on her front lawn.  As he pulled up outside the emergency room he yelled for assistance and was met by two orderlies, one pushing a gurney.

"What happened?"

                Mulder turned to see a doctor running alongside them.  They were ushered into a small green room and Scully was transferred to another bed.

"I'm not sure, she got hit on the head," he said as the doctor pulled a small torch from his pocket and checked her eyes.

"Did she loose consciousness?"

"I dunno, I found her awake and she's been awake with me."

"Okay, it looks a lot worse than it is.  A couple of stitches and a killer headache."  He slipped the torch back into his pocket and squeezed Mulders shoulder.  "She'll be fine.  We'll need to keep her in overnight for observation, but I don't imagine there will be any complication.

                Mulder walked over to where Scully lay and took her hand.  She turned her eyes to face him and smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"He wasn't joking about the headache."

                He reached up a hand and brushed her blood stained hair away from the wound

"Was it Blake?" he asked softly, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"He came round to my place after I'd done the autopsy and I asked him about knowing the first victim.  He lost it…"

"How?"

"He spilt a cup of coffee and when I got back from grabbing a towel his mood had changed.  He was more distant.  He was saying something about people he liked turning against him…he screamed at me and then…hit me…with a cup."

"Are you okay?"

"A few stitches and I'll be fine."

"That's not what I meant-," he began but was interrupted by a nurse coming in.  She pulled a high stool closer to the bed Scully lay on and set a tray up ready for the stitches. 

"I'll just give you a shot and start."

                Mulder looked away but held onto her hand, unsure who was gripping whom the tightest he waited until the nurse left before turning back to her.  He smiled an awkward smile and she returned it equally as awkward.

"I'm going to put someone on your door."

"Mulder-,"

"No, I'm not going to change my mind."

                She saw his stubborn trait shine brightly and decided to give in.  Her eyes were heavy now and ass the orderly wheeled her to a private ward Mulder helped her onto the bed.  He handed her the standard gown and turned away while she changed.  She lay into the bed and felt the sleep wash over her.

"I'll call by in the morning to pick you up."

"Thanks."

                He seemed to want to say more but he thought better of it.  With a final squeeze of her hand as much for his own benefit as hers he left.  She briefly wondered what it was that he wanted to say but the thoughts disappeared quickly when sleep finally claimed her.

**March 2nd 2000**

                Scully woke the next morning to incessant banging.  It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she realised it was coming from inside her head.  Slowly she pulled her self up and found Mulder sitting in the chair next to the bed.  He was smiling at her oddly and she somehow she found the energy to return it.  

"Hi, what time is it?"

"It's just after eight."

"How long have you been here?"

"Seconds…I thought I woke you by walking in."

                She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood shakily.  He jumped up beside her and held her elbow.  Holding out a small bag she smiled warmly when she saw he had thought to bring her a change of clothes.  After changing in the bathroom she came out to find Mulder on the phone speaking softly.  He hung up and turned to her, a stern expression on his face.

"There's been another murder, the body was found at a gym.  Blake has gone missing, so has the evidence found on Louise O'Gara's body."

                The gym's basketball court had been cordoned off from the rest of the complex and the team had been in full operation for almost an hour before Mulder and Scully made it there.

"Caucasian Male aged 17, name Mark Richards," one of the officers informed them.  "The coroner found a puncture wound on his neck, stab wounds all over his back   He's been sliced up pretty bad."

                Scully knelt down and gently touched the wounds with a small, gloved hand.  "It looks like his heart is gone," she said softly.  Standing she pulled off the glove.  "I want this body wrapped to go.  ASAP."

                As she and Mulder walked back to his car she was silent.  Mulder watched her from the corner of his eye and finally reached out and touched her elbow.

"Scully?"

"David…Detective Blake said something to me once.  He said about all the missing organs…It was like someone was trying to build a whole new person."

"Like Dr. Frankenstein?"

"Something like that."

"It would make sense.  Someone who feels that everyone has betrayed them may fall onto extreme measures to find someone…someone to love."

"You look tired Mulder," she said as they climbed into the car.

"I didn't sleep much."

"Must be something in the air."  She smiled a knowing smile at him as he pulled away to drive her to the morgue.

                Later that evening she jumped from the taxi and practically ran into her apartment.  She dashed for the bathroom and started the water running.   It didn't take her long to get out of her clothes and slip into a robe.  The music was a tough choice but she finally settle on a mixed CD of classical melodies.  She thought about opening a bottle of wine but after touching her deep wound she decided against it.   A tall cool glass of root beer rested against the bath as she sunk lower into the soothing bubbles.  It felt perfect and she allowed herself a small smile.  Until her phone rang.  She recognised her mobile ring and could mentally see it on her bed where she threw it.  She made a dash for her room and quickly ran back to the bath before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Scully. I just wanted to see how it went."

"The stab wounds were deep but mainly superficial.  The Rocuronium was sufficient to render the victim motionless, at which point the surgery that removed his heart killed him."

"It's only going to get worse.  I was thinking about what you said about building a whole new body…"

"I think it was more of a figurative term," she said stretching her small legs beneath the water and loving the feel of the tension being released.  

"Well I thought _whoever_ is taking these organs will need somewhere to store them, if he's not destroying them."

"Cold storage to keep them fresh," she lifted her leg out of the weapon.

"Yes, so I compiled a list of cold storage facilities in the area and I'm checking for any new accounts."

"Good thinking," she dropped her leg and splashed some water over the baths edge.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the bath," she said laughing and colouring slightly.

"Oh Scully, you should have said…"

"Goodnight Mulder."

                She hung up the phone and sank lower into the water.  She stayed as long as she dared but soon the water became tepid and she stepped out.  She slunk into the living room a towel wrapped around her head.  It was then that she noticed the flashing red light on her answering machine.  Reaching over she pressed the play button to relieve it of it's messages.

"_You have five new messages_," the slightly metallic voice informed her.  "_Yesterday at 19:50_ Dana hi, it's you r mum.  Call me."

"_Yesterday at 19:59_ Dana…" she froze as the sound of David's voice resonated through the room.  "Are you there? I have to talk to you.  I'm so sorry.  Please pick up if you are there."

"_Yesterday at 22:34_ Dana, please talk to me.  I know I hurt you but you have to understand…please let me explain."

"_Today at 02:50_ Please give me a chance, I can't go back up there.  I haven't been home all night and I'm scared.  Pick up…"

"_Today at 16:24_ Jesus Christ Dana you have to help me.  I cant go home, I cant go to work, I need your help…please."

                She sat still as the messages played through.   The music no longer offered her any comfort.  Before climbing into her bed, the good work of the soothing bath undone, she checked the bolts on the door were secure. 

**March 3rd 2000**

She strolled through the FBI hallways confidently, ignoring the curious glances and made her way quickly to the bullpen where she expected to find Mulder.  He stood around a table with three other Agents hat she recognised immediately as Agent Doyle, Smith and Walker.  She had tried to conceal the stitches with her hair and a small bit of makeup but she knew he could see it.  She knew he would look.  He kept staring at it but she saw only concern in his eyes, not the curiosity she found in the others.

She dropped her case on a desk and made her way over to the table.  They turned to her as she approached and Mulder held out a sheet to her.

"What's this?"

"So far we've come up empty on the cold storage, but there are hundreds more to go through, but a check that Agent Walker did on Detective Blake shows a standing order of $180 a week starting on the fifteenth of January.  A week before the first murder.  We're thinking it could be a payment for the storage."

"We're trying to contact the bank about the moneys destination but they are being rather tight lipped about it," Agent Doyle said.  "We might need to send some muscle and a badge down there to get the information."

"But Blake has gone missing. No one has seen or heard from him since he left your apartment yesterday evening," Smith said annoyed.

"I have."  They all turned to her as she pulled the tape from her answering machine from her pocket.  

"He left four messages on this for me while I was at the hospital.   He's still in the local vicinity, he wants to meet with me."

"Blake is on record owning only one residence in the area and we have checked it out.  It's empty," Walker said.

"He could be in any one of the hotels in this city," Mulder countered.  "We have to get him in.  The longer he stays out there the more dangerous he will get."

"We have to get this guy."

                Scully looked around at the four men and listened as they sought a plan of attack.  Their anger was prominent but only Mulder seemed to be aware of her stillness.  He glanced over at her and mouthed a few words to her.

_"You okay?"  _She gave him a small smile and nodded gently.

"He'll talk to me."


	4. Chapter 4

**March 3rd 2000      **

                Mulder pulled up outside her apartment building and knocked off the engine.  Neither of them made any attempt to move and a heavy silence engulfed them.  She stared out the window as twilight became night and he waited for her to speak.  She hadn't said a word since the left the hotel room after the briefing.  She even tried to be included into the stakeout shifts but Mulder was totally against it.  Feeling tired now she was somewhat glad he had insisted.

"Do you really think he did it?" she asked without looking up, her fingers fiddling with the cuff of her cardigan sleeve.

"At this point…with no proof…save for speculation and coincidence, I couldn't say."

"But do _you_ think he really did it?"

                For a moment he said nothing and watched her.  He saw that she was struggling to stay in one piece and he wished for once that she would just let go.  Let the tears fall.  He knew she'd shed them later in her bed, alone, but he wouldn't be there to help her then.  He'd seen her cry before.  She'd cried into his chest and on his shoulders, dampening many of his shirts over the years.  But he didn't mind.  He loved it.  Not seeing her cry, _that_ was hard.  It was when she reached out to him, he felt like he was part of something.  Something only she could offer him.

"Yes, I do," he said finally.

                She looked around at him and met his eyes.  The shadows and the worry were plain to her and she wondered briefly if he was making any effort to disguise it.  She knew he was thinking about he, concerned for her, but she couldn't respond to his silent plea.  She needed to be strong, to feel strong.  Taking a deep breath she tried to steady her heart and even tried to smile.  He saw right through it and offered her no solace.  He wasn't going to let her push him away so easily this time.

"Thanks for the lift Mulder."

"No problem."  His eyes looked down the street where a black sedan pulled up, releasing no passengers.  "I've arranged for two agents to watch over your place tonight."

"What? Here?" she pushed all her fear into anger and turned to him.  

"Listen Scully, I don't know about this guy, whether he did it or not, but I do know that I'm not going to put you at risk again.  It is not going to happen."

"I-."

"I don't care." His voice was firm and she saw his fingers gripping the steering wheel tighter.  "I really don't care how angry you are right now, as long as you are still here in the morning…in one piece," he added softly.

"Who is it?" she asked nodding towards the car.

"Agents Shelly and Lynch.  They'll be there till I get here in the morning."

"I think I can manage to get to work tomorrow."

"Regardless, I'll be by."

                He wasn't going to budge and he had even stopped looking at her so she knew he was serious.  His mind was made up and there was no undoing it, so she sighed in one final protest.

"Has someone swept through my flat for intruders?"  He caught the gleam in her eye and smiled a little.  "Okay, okay, I'll see you tomorrow."  She stepped out of the car but held the door open.  "Goodnight Mulder."

                She smiled and this time it was free and genuine.  "And thanks."  He waited until he spotted the lights in her flat go on before driving away.

**March 4th 2000**

                Scully pulled herself from the tangled bed sheets and staggered to the bathroom.  Her alarm clock seemed to be mocking her brightly announcing it to be 3:30 am.  She had dozed off close to midnight but it had been a restless sleep and she could take it no longer.  Showering quickly she dressed back into her pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt and wandered aimlessly into the kitchen.  As she stood by the open fridge she let her gaze fall over all the food inside, none of it appealing to her.   With a sudden yearning for bagels smothered in cream cheese she looked out and spied the two watchful agents in the car outside.  Laughing at the thought of them chasing her to the 24hr store she decided against making a break for it.  

"Mulder would be awake," she thought.  "Maybe he'd drop by…with some bagels."  After another hour of craving she could stand it no longer and reached for the phone.

                Mulder lay on his couch, the glow from the television casting a ghostly atmosphere around the room.  The phone rested on his chest by the remote and he almost fell when it rang.

"Hello, hello…Mulder," he said after fumbling with the receiver.

"Mulder…did I wake you?"

"Scully, no…what's up? Is everything okay?" he sat up, letting the remote drop to the floor.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just…couldn't sleep"

"Me neither."

                She stumbled around looking for the right words, struggling for something to say.  "I…eh, I was wondering…"

"Should I bring anything?"

                She relaxed and felt his smile.  "Maybe a bagel or two?"

"I'll be there in a while."

                It was almost half an hour later, after travelling to three different stores for fresh bagels that he pulled up outside her building.  Agent Lynch was standing outside his car leaning against the hood smoking a cigarette.  He nodded oddly a knowing smile on his face as Mulder let himself into the front door.  She answered almost immediately and he looked down into her face.  She was so much smaller without shoes on, he thought to himself.

"That was quick."

                He followed her to the couch and they sat side by side.  Slowly he ripped the paper bag open and placed it on the table, revealing the goods inside.  He watched as her eyes widened and a devilish smile crept over her lips.

"I'm afraid I have really added some hard evidence to the rumour mill tonight."

"What do you mean?" she called from the kitchen where she grabbed the cream cheese and a knife.

"Agent Lynch, sitting outside…you should have seen his face."

"Maybe he's jealous!" she said flatly.  "That he can't be my own personal G-Man bodyguard."

                Mulder didn't reply but she saw the strange look on his face.  She smothered one half of a bagel, just as she had been thinking about and held it up to her face.  As she took a big bite she sat back into the couch, closing her eyes and savouring the tastes as they penetrated her senses.

"Nice?" he asked watching her intently.

"You have no idea," she replied not looking up.  

"I'm beginning to wonder if you wanted to see me or the bagels!"

She smiled and looked at him over the rim of her snack.  "Of course it I wanted to see you.  The fact that you brought these delicious snacks was merely a bonus."

"Thanks…I think.  So…what's kept you up?"

                A quick glance at him and she saw the concern on his face

"So much has happened these past few weeks.  It's all running fresh in my mind.  I guess I couldn't relax."

                He bit into his donut and watched her.  He wondered if she had cried yet or if she had pushed it away, building it up for another day.  They sat on the couch as the sun stretched into the room steadily.  She had been quiet and he spoke softly about nothing important, but realised that she found comfort in his presence and reassurance in the sound of his voice.  At some point she had rested her head on the armrest and her feet somehow made their way up onto his lap.  He held them there tenderly, every so often rubbing them gently.

                At seven fifteen her alarm clock began beeping, the noise getting louder with every cycle.  He looked over and saw he stirring in her sleep so he gently moved her legs and rushed into her bedroom, diving across the bed to switch it off.  When he returned to her, her eyes were flickering open.

"Mulder?"

"Hey, sorry I woke you."

                She propelled herself off the couch with a speed that, moments ago Mulder didn't think she possessed.  

"Give me a minute."

                It wasn't long before she had dressed and they left, heading out to Mulder's car.  Mulder spotted the other agents car and pointed it out to Scully.

"I thought they'd leave after I got here."

                Mulder walked over to the car and found both agents lying still in their seats.  He knocked lightly on the window and got no response.

"Scully…"

                She rushed over to his side as he banged harder on the window, trying the doors only to find them locked.  She banged on the windscreen calling out there names

"Stand back."  Mulder took off his jacket and balled it around his elbow before smashing it into the window.  The glass shattered over the two agents inside but still they didn't move.    Scully pushed past them and checked them for vitals.

"I can't get a pulse…" she yelled but Mulder was already on the phone calling for an ambulance.  The car door was opened and she dragged Agent Shelly out, laying her on the lawn.  She checked her airways and pressed her head against her chest but there were no signs of life.  Mulder lifted Lynch from the car and put him alongside Shelly

"Start CPR…we don't know how long they've been like this…" she said starting on Shelly.

                They worked in silence each counting and grunting aloud to their own beat.  When the ambulance pulled up they were ushered aside.  The EMT's worked for a short while before attaching them to the cardio machine in an effort to shock them back to life.  Mulder stood back, with Scully just in front of him and he watched as she visibly jerked with every burst of electricity that shook through their bodies.  He stepped closer to her and pulled her back against him, his arm wrapping tightly around her shoulders.  She gripped his arm and held on to it as if getting life from it herself.

                When the ambulance took the bodies away the crime screen had been cordoned off.  The yellow police tape a daunting reminder where reality stopped and insanity began.  Scully watched as the officers swept through the car, carefully picking away the broken glass and bagging it for inspection at the lab.  She could see Mulder talking with Skinner as they oversaw the operation.  He looked up and saw her watching.  He seemed to say something to Skinner who nodded and walked away.  Mulder turned to her and smiled for a second before approaching.

"I told Skinner you may need some time," he began but she cut him off before he could continue.

"Mulder the only time I have, is being spent escaping by the person who did this to Agents Shelly and Lynch, I don't need time for myself, to rest, relax or any other concoction you may think I need." Her voice was getting louder as she spoke and he almost felt the need to step back.  Her face was clearly showing the frustration she felt but when he looked closer he could also see the fear.

"Scully…I…"

"Come on Mulder, we've got work to do."  She walked steadily over to his car and waited for him.  

                Mulder dropped her at the Quantico Autopsy Lab and proceeded to the bullpen where the team had been working.  It turned out that the two agents who were supposed to be tracking Blake hadn't reported in since two am.  More agents had been sent out to their last checkpoint but so far with no results.  

"What's going on here? Is no body checking on our Agents?" Skinner was practically shouting, his skin seemed to be pulsating with urgency and all the other FBI Agents stood as if to attention.

"They called in their location at Lexon Hotel at approx 2.04 am.  No points were called in from there. It was presumed that he would be staying there until today."

"And did he turn up to the evidence lab?" Skinner asked.

"No sir, no reports from them."

"How about the bank, did Blake's bank get us the information on the standing order? Did any of the medical facilities get back to us on order discrepancies?" Mulder's voice was loud also not caring that the other agents saw his as an equal, some even thought of him as less than that.

"I'm heading out to the bank right now," Agent Walker stood.

"No feedback from the hospitals."

"And the evidence from today? How does it look?" Skinner stepped forward blocking Mulder slightly as if forcing him down from his self-erected stage.

"There could be some prints on the car.  We're having it tested right now."

"Okay, first priority…getting Blake…" Skinner turned away from the crowd signalling the end to the meeting and the Agents filed out to their various tasks.

                Scully's day drove by monotonously as she examined the bodies.  It was all the harder when she stood over them, looking at the faces she'd seen pass in the hall, queuing in the canteen and she found it hard to cut into their skin.  The other pathologist had all but finished with Agent Shelly and she had still to make the first incision.

"Agent Scully?" he stepped up to her and looked at the untouched corpse.  "I'll finish up here." 

                Although annoyed at his insistence she was secretly thankful and decided to take the opportunity to leave.  It didn't take long for her to change and as she walked past reception she stopped as her phone rang.

"Scully."

"Hey Scully, It's me."

"Any leads?"

"After badgering the bank all day Agent Walker finally scared them enough into getting the information of the standing order, it's a warehouse storage with cooling facilities in Arlington.  They've just left to check them out.  The car had two clear prints that we have matched to PD prints from Blake.  It was him, Scully."  He stopped talking and her silence scared him.  "Scully…you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"How did the autopsy go?"

"Well Rocuronium was found in large doses and it seems there was an injection into the brain…spinal cord…it was like there brains shut down and they stopped working."

"Are you done there?"

"Yes, I was just about to leave."

"No wait, I'll come get you."

"Aren't you going to Arlington?"

"No, Skinner said it would be best if I stuck with you and I'm inclined to agree…your own personal G-Man?"

                She couldn't help but smile and agreed to wait for him.  He said he had left the Bureau and was on his way already, it would only be a ten-minute wait.  She stepped outside into the cool night air and basked in its freedom.  It gently swayed her hair and brushed it around her shoulders.  The small sound of a twig cracking made her turn into the darkness behind her but without any more sound or movement she shook her head, looking away, into the stars.

"I have loved the stars to fondly to be afraid of the night," she murmured to herself.

"That's beautiful…Shakespeare?"

                Whipping around she froze at the sight of him and felt into her holster for her gun.

"Don't move," she shouted as her fingers found her gun and clasped the handle.  She swung it round to her front and pointed it at him.

"Dana, you wouldn't shoot me…" he stepped closer and the moonlight glinted off the syringe he held in his hand.

"David…you have to stop.  Mulder is on his way, he will be here any second…and you are wrong…I **_will_** shoot you."

"I have to finish…I have to collect the final pieces."

                He stepped closer still and lifted the syringe into the air, expelling some of the liquid, ensuring there was no air.  But before he could move closer headlights broke into his vision, blocking his clear sight of her.   But what was his disadvantage was hers also.  With one hand holding the gun n into his face the other was held up blocking the light from her eyes.  He lunged at her and battered her arm until she dropped the gun.  Mulder stopped the car and jumped out his gun already out and pointing at his head.  

"David…let her go."  His voice was steady and portrayed none of the fear he felt.

"Come any closer and I will stick her."  He held the syringe at her neck the pinprick needle already penetrating her soft skin.  He made a wide arc around Mulder towards the car and started to approach the front door that he'd left open.

"David…you wont get away with this.  We found all the parts, they have been taken back."  Mulder cursed himself as he saw the fury on David's face.

"NO…YOU CANT…I HAVE TO START AGAIN."

                He pushed Scully into the car while still holing the needle to her neck; Mulder saw a clear shot but didnt want to risk her getting injected.  With one simple jerk she could be paralysed, by an unstable drug that may or may not be reversed.  In seconds all these thoughts and analysis passed through his head, but it was long enough for David to pull away, leaving him standing alone at the entrance to Quantico.


	5. Chapter 5

The needle hurt like hell.  The pressure was constant and with every wrench of the car it seemed to press further, harder into her neck.  As she lay by his feet on the car floor with her head by his lap, he held her tightly, pulling her head next to him for a better grip.  From there she could se the streetlights pass by but they had disappeared all to quickly.  She glanced up at him and saw the anger he was feeling.  Her fear was building up and flashbacks tormented her every time she closed her eyes.

"I can't believe they took it away from me," David said aloud but she didn't think he was speaking to her.  "All my hard work…all this time…"

"David…" her voice was a mere whisper.

"Dana, you have to help me harvest the rest…only you can save me now."

                Mulder charged after the car in a futile effort to catch up with it.  He dashed back to the lab and called for assistance.   And later as he drove through the streets with Skinner he was yelling into the phone searching for clues as to where he would have taken her.  The team at the storage facility in Arlington reported that there were several body parts being held there.  In fact there was more there, then the recent spat of murders could account for.

"If he thinks we took the organs away from the storage then he's not going to back there," Skinner said.

"Or he could go back to start again," Mulder counted.

"He's too smart for that."

"He's stressed and panicking, he's going to go to familiar ground."

"His flat?"

"Hers?"

                They looked at each other and Skinner pulled the car into an emergency stop.  Mulder called the first team of agents and ordered them over to Blake's apartment.  He held onto the dashboard as Skinner turned the car sharply, heading for Scully's place.  They sat in silence as the city streets streamed by.  The car was left abandoned and they both jumped out rushing in.  Mulder pulled his key out and charged in through the barely open door.

"Scully…Scully?" he called.

"Scully?"

                Mulder checked all the rooms but came up empty.  He came back into the room, anguish written all over his face but within seconds the façade was pulled back on and he turned to skinner.

"We have to find her, we have to find her now."

As he leant by the kitchen counter he watched Skinner dial the other teams for updates and it was then he saw it.  Bending closer he picked it up and held it up to his face.  The syringe was small and empty with only a trace of blood on the outer covering.   

"Hey, look at this."

"What is it?"

                He stood and held it out to Skinner who took a closer look.

"When Blake was taking Scully, he had a needle in her neck."

"But this could be one from her own medical supply."

"I don't think Scully leaves this kind of shit just lying around."

"Well Mulder, they're not here."

"But they were."

                He pushed past skinner and left her apartment but instead of going outside he made his way to the stairwell.  Skinner followed and caught the door closing and saw Mulder's legs disappearing upstairs.  The roof top access door was heavy but Mulder managed to open it letting it slam closed behind him.  From the doorway most of the roof was a mass of heating vents and chimneys blocking any chance he had of getting a clear view.  He slowly made his way around glancing around the corners, his gun held steadily down by his side.   He heard the roof top door opening again and hoping it was Skinner he continued with his search.  

                He saw her hair first.  It was sprawled out on the ground reaching away from her head.  As he stepped closer he could see the rest of her body.  Her arms were stretched out away from her and her feet were lying straight down.  Her clothes had been removed and she lay in her underwear, her skin dirty from what seemed to be drag marks up her right side.   When he saw her it was like all the air had been pulled out of his body.  He heard a sound behind him and whipped around to find Skinner standing next to him.

"She's here, we need back up, and I'm going to see if I can get to her, I haven't seen Blake yet."

"Okay Mulder, I'll sort out the backup, be careful…he might still be here."

                Mulder crouched low and looked around for Blake.  There was no sign of him so he dashed over to where Scully lay.  Her eyes were open and he could see the dried tearstains that marked her face.  Her eyes turned to meet his and he saw something pass through them but he couldn't make it out.  

"Hey Scully…are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he eyes travelled the length of her body but he could see no wounds or marks.  When she didn't move he looked closer at her and saw the puncture mark on her neck.  His fingers touched it and suddenly more tears fell from her eyes.

"Scully did he…can you…" he took off his jacket and draped it over her body.  "Can you blink? One for yes, two for no?"  She blinked.  "Is he still here?" She blinked once.  "Where did he go?"  Her eyes danced and he caught a smile before it passed his lips.

"Sorry, I'm going to get you out of here."  He lifted her up with one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back and neck.  He pulled her body close to his and stood.  When he turned around he found Skinner lying in a crumpled heap on the ground, with Blake standing over him.  With Scully's head resting into his chest he was pleased that she was unable to move it to see what stood before him.  

"Where are you going?" David's voice was low but steady filled with an anger that racked through Mulder's body.  He instinctively tightened his grip around Scully and held her closer.  Even though she couldn't move he knew she would hear them and somehow he felt that would be worse for her, to be completely dependant on him for survival, to be so venerable.

"David, I need to get her to a hospital."

"No, you can't have her, I need to use her."

                Praying that Skinner called for backup before Blake had gotten to him Mulder slowly circled around him towards the door.

"STOP!" David screamed.  Mulder jerked to a halt and faced Blake.  "Put her back.  I have surgery to do."

"No, you can't have her."

"PUT HER DOWN."

"No.  If you want her you have to get through me."

"Fine by me."  Blake took a step forward and raised his hand, showing Mulder the scalpel and syringe.  "I have all the tools right here."

                With the syringe held up he flicked the top of the needle, letting a spurt of liquid fall out.  Mulder started to walk backwards away from Blake and he wished he had another arm to pull out his weapon.  Shifting Scully's weight around he watched Blake advancing towards him

"David…the back up is here, you wont get away with this…"

"Well, Mr Mulder…that's where you're wrong."

                He lunged forward but as he lifted his arm up wielding the syringe tightly in his hand a loud crack sparked through the air.  His body lurched and Mulder watched as it fell to the ground twitching.  Without waiting to see what happened he rushed for the door and barrelled down the stairs where two EMT's and more Agents met him.

"Skinner…AD Skinner is up there, he needs help."

                Refusing to release Scully onto the gurney he held her and stepped into the back of the waiting ambulance.  He held her close and loosened his grip for the techs to check her vitals.  Having told them that he thought she was injected with Rocuronium they called ahead to the hospital warning them what to expect.  Eventually he was forced to relinquish her to nurses in the emergency room and he laid her gently onto a bed.  Holding her hand he raised it to his lips and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers.  She met his gaze and tried to reassure him but with out the power to smile, to raise her eyebrow to give him some indication, she screamed silently, hoping he'd hear her.  

                Mulder was ushered into a waiting area where he soon saw Skinner being wheeled by.  Hours passed and Agent Walker arrived.  He sat next to Mulder and said nothing, waiting for the signal to speak.

"What happened to Blake?" Mulder finally asked.

"He was killed.  One fatal wound to the base of the neck fired from over 540yards, rooftop sniper across the street.  Skinner got the call through and set us up well for the ambush.  How is he doing?"

"He has responded well to treatment and recovered over 70% mobility."

"And Agent Scully?"

"She hasn't taken to it too well…some movement, one arm and her head…her speech is slurred but she's getting better."

"She was affected for a longer duration than Skinner, maybe she just need a bit longer to recover."

                Mulder looked at Walker curiously and nodded.  He had barely spoken to this agent before but here in the silent hall of this hospital he seemed to know exactly what t o say, what he needed to hear.  Words he had told himself already but it sounded more convincing coming from someone else.

"What about the organs from the Warehouse?"

"A lot of them have been identified but there are so much more than we expected.  I have some agents going over a back catalogue of murders looking for missing organs and body parts.  It's going to be a long process, looks like we have over forty different pieces."

"Jesus…does anyone know why?"

"I don't know…it looks like what ever happened, happened a long time ago…maybe we'll never know.  Looks like another X-File."

                Mulder looked up and saw him smiling softly, and returned the smile.  It wasn't meant to be mean and Mulder appreciated the joke.

"Story of my like Walker, story of my life!"

"Anyway, I'll be in touch.  Say hello to Agent Scully for me."

                He got up and left Mulder to stay his vigil in the hospital.  Curled up on the uncomfortable plastic chairs Mulder slept oddly, his neck twisted, his back arched, his legs cramped.  He woke to the gentle shaking of a nurse and when he saw the uniform it took a second to realise it wasn't some weird dream and where he was.  Bolting upright he shook his head and stood shakily.

"Is she okay?" he walked towards her room.

"Yes, she's asking for you."

"Asking…she's talking?"

His pace quickened and he opened her door, forcing himself forward still afraid of what he might find.  She was sitting up, her eyes closed and her head resting back on the pillows.  He didn't speak and waited for her to turn to him.

"Hey Mulder…quit staring!" she turned to face him and smiled at him.

"Scully…" His words were breathless and he moved closer to the bed, taking her hand he rubbed it gently.  But she pulled him into a hug and held him close.

"Oh god Mulder…oh my god," she cried.

                Cried onto his shoulder.  Tears fell openly and the pressure, the torment and frustration from the past few weeks finally broke free as she sobbed deeply against him.  His arms matched her strength and returned her embrace.  They stayed like that for a long time as he stroked her back and her hair, gently soothing her pain away, taking everything she had to offer.  Until finally her sobs subsided.  Not wanting to release her fully he twisted his weight to the beds back rest and pulled her with him letting her rest against his chest.

"You okay?" he uttered softly.

"Better now.  Thanks."

"No, thank you."

"For what?" she asked turning her head to look up at him.

"For letting me in."

                They sat in silence for a while each one basking in their own thoughts but in each other's arms.

"What happened to Blake?"

"He was shot.  He's dead."  There was no triumph in his voice as Mulder told her what they found.  It was an honest tale of a brutal experience that neither of them would be able to forget, but here, with Scully in his arms, weeping gently, her tears unafraid to be seen by him, her fear unaware of a shyness she once held over it.  He felt happy.  Her pain stung but he was glad she let him feel it with her.

                Resettling her head she snuggled into his chest letting her arms snake around his body.  His steady heartbeat knocked against her cheek and she lounged in its sound.  His breathing became slow and steady and when she looked up she found his eyes closed, his mouth fallen a little open.  She moved over in the bed and he instinctively followed her burrowing deeper onto the bed.  She rested against him once again and allowed her tiredness to drag her eyelids closed again.  Knowing that when she woke he would be waiting for her ready to fill her head with tales of flying saucers, missing links and aliens.  

"Ahhh…back to reality," she sighed and finally let sleep claim her fully.

FINISHED.

** Sorry about the ending but I've been sick as a dog this weekend and the ending didn't seem to work for me.  Do you think I should do it over?  I had a really good scene for the ultimate meeting with Blake but it wasn't working.  Let me know if you think I should change the ending. **


End file.
